


Bored

by tooralooryeaye



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooralooryeaye/pseuds/tooralooryeaye
Summary: Fluffy gen drabble (well, plus 16) that I wrote forever ago.





	Bored

Willy Wonka sighed, dramatically flopping onto a more-than-relatively new sofa that just-so-happened to look directly into the bleak courtyard of his not-very-humble factory. The time, as his very fancy and highly polished watch informed him, was almost _spot on_ —Charlie would be home any minute.  
  
Willy was bored. Bored stiff, nearly. But he would only admit to being bored, and not bored stiff, lest he let on just how old he was getting and let it slip that he wasn't three hundred seventeen anymore.  
  
Then it was two forty-seven: Charlie came home, all smiles and leaps and bounds of joy—and Willy Wonka wasn't bored anymore.


End file.
